


Reunion and Remembrance

by oldlope



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Some sad stuff, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: In the aftermath of the fall of Beacon, Neopolitan seeks out Cinder Fall, blaming her for the death of Roman Torchwick. The two reminisce about the events of the last few months, and find a mutual affection developing between them.





	1. Reunion

Cinder sat alone in her room in Salem’s headquarters, staring through the tinted glass at the desolate landscape in silence. She exhaled angrily, bored out of her mind. The company she had available left a lot to be desired, not that she could make much of it anyway, and her life the past week had been periods of prolonged boredom interspersed with the occasional meeting with her allies. Of the two, Cinder could not decide what was less pleasant. She stood up, pacing around the room with a scowl, debating the idea of leaving the building. Salem had specifically forbidden her from doing so, but spending so much time cooped up indoors was driving her mad. She spent the next minute walking in circles, silently grumbling, before tossing herself onto her bed and returning to looking out the window. Cinder slammed her fist against the window, cracking it a little in frustration as she scanned the crags and cliffs of the landscape.

After a minute she spied something moving on a distant clifftop. At first she dismissed it, assuming it was just a Grimm prowling about, but when she saw a small bit of pink she looked again. It was hard to see, especially with only one eye, but there was definitely something, or someone, out there. Cinder stood up from her bed, walking swiftly to the door. Finally some relief from the soul crushing boredom! She paused for a moment as she remembered Salem telling her not to venture outside, and shook her head. Her fear of Salem outweighed by her need to do something. She threw the door to her room open and strolled briskly down the hall, walking directly past Emerald. Emerald followed after her and asked “Do you need any help Cin...” She stopped mid-word as Cinder waved her away. “Oh. Alright.” She said meekly, walking back the way she had came. Cinder stepped outside, breathing fresh air for the first time in days, and took a few steps upon the rocky ground. It felt good to get out, even if it was only for a while. She floated gently up into the air, drifting out over the desolate terrain and towards the figure she had spied in the distance, savoring the outdoors. While it was hardly a prime vacation spot, even flying over a landfill would have been preferable to spending another minute indoors. She landed on the cliff, some ten or so meters from the other figure, and looked them over. They were a small girl, wearing white and pink, with an umbrella over her shoulder and a black bowler hat on her head. Cinder recognised her immediately as Neopolitan, the bodyguard to her deceased ally, Roman Torchwick. She opened her mouth, silently mouthing a question as the Neo turned to face her. Instead of her usual carefree smile, Neo wore a sullen frown that turned into a scowl as she saw Cinder. She walked slowly towards the older woman, locking eyes with her and glaring angrily.

Cinder tried to speak again, to ask her how she got here and what she was doing, but the only sound she made was a quiet rasping. Neo raised one of her hands, lifting the hat from her head and throwing it at Cinder’s feet. Cinder took a step back, picking the hat up and looking it over. She immediately recognised it as thee same style Roman used to wear, and assumed it was one of his spares as the original likely lay in the belly of a Grimm. Neo slowly walked forwards, closing her umbrella, resting the shaft in her palm, and drawing the blade concealed within. Cinder dropped the hat just in time, leaping to the side and narrowly avoiding a stab from Neo’s blade. The girl pivoted on her toes, leaping after Cinder and thrusting again, the point of her blade turned aside nimbly by the black edge of Cinder’s dust sword. She pressed her attack, swinging her umbrella like a club and following up with a flurry of stabs. Cinder blocked and dodged, stopping each strike as it came in only to be caught by surprise and struck square in her hip by Neo’s heeled boot. While she was the more experienced of the two, Neo was hardly weak, and her aggression was something Cinder had not been prepared for. On every occasion she had seen Neo fight, she had always favoured a defensive style. Yet now she fought as offensively as she could, trying her hardest to overpower Cinder. As Cinder recoiled at the blow to her hip, Neo sheathed her blade and used the handle of her umbrella to snare Cinder’s neck. With a pull she threw her opponent off balance, stumbling forward to be tripped by a leg sweep. Cinder hit the ground face first, her aura shielding her from injury, and flipped over just in time to stop a forceful stab from Neo’s umbrella. The sharp tip, extended beyond the end of the umbrella, pressed hard against the flat of Cinder’s blade. Neo gritted her teeth, placing both hands upon the weapon and pressing down with all of her might. The black blade of Cinder’s sword began to crack, giving away a moment later as Cinder pushed back. She shifted the tip of Neo’s blade in doing so, not by much, but it was enough. She rolled the moment the her weapon broke, Neo’s strike narrowly missing her shoulder. Cinder sprang to her feet, leaping up and floating in the air as Neo pulled her umbrella’s tip out of the dirt.

Cinder leapt into the air, floating above the ground as ember grew in flames and then into fireballs around her hands. She raised a hand, a jet of fire leaping forth. Neo quickly unfolded her umbrella, using it to block the flames for a moment as she stepped aside. She rushed forward, leaping over the beam as Cinder dragged to towards her, ducking it a second time, and finally leaping up towards the older woman to strike. Cinder pulled the beam up, catching her in the air only to see Neo’s form shatter into shards of glass. Cinder franticly looked around, trying to locate her and doing so a moment too late as she felt a sharp metal point stab forcefully into her. Fortunately, her aura held strong against the blow. Unfortunately, Neo’s attack was not over. She quickly flipped the umbrella, hooking Cinder’s shoulder and pulling herself up. She wrapped her legs around Cinder’s head, twisting her lower body as gravity kicked in and sent them both plummeting towards the ground. Cinder hit hard, grunting in pain both from the impact and from Neo landing feet first on her stomach. Neo leapt backwards, flipping head over heels and landing nimbly. She drew her blade again, murderous rage in her eyes, and drew back to lunge once more as Cinder pulled herself to her feet. Her strike was stopped inches from Cinder’s palm by a burning orange barrier, which burst outwards and knocked Neo back a ways. Cinder stood up, a curved blade of flame in each hand, and ran forwards. She lashed out with a flurry of burning slashes, some landing against Neo’s umbrella and others against her sword, one or two connected with the girl. Neo was forced backwards, trying her hardest to fight back as she was forced to defend against an overwhelming assault. Each blow sapped her aura more, until finally Neo realised that she had no other option but to do something drastic. She parried a strike and lashed out with her umbrella, leaving herself wide open in the hopes of landing a blow. Cinder lunged forward, taking the hit on her shoulder as she brought her blade up towards Neo’s face. The sounds of their battle ceased. And a red droplet struck the rocky ground, falling from an open wound as Neo sunk to her knees with wide, tear filled eyes. She raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth of her own blood. Though the cut was shallow, in her mind it was a mortal wound. Her aura was broken, and she had failed. Failed to protect him, and failed to avenge him. Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she crawled over the ground, picking up the hat that once belonged to her closest friend and clutching it to her chest. She sobbed silently, closing her eyes and waiting for death.

Instead of the bite of a blade, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and through the tears saw Cinder kneeling in front of her with a concerned expression on her face. She looked to the hat, and then to Neo, and opened her mouth. “Sorry.” She said, her voice raspy and almost inaudible. “I should have had someone...” Her voice gave out, and she coughed. Neo looked at her for a long moment, and slapped her cheek hard. She threw herself against Cinder, crying hard and beating her fists against the older woman’s chest, though she quickly used up her remaining strength and collapsed against Cinder in tears. Cinder put her arms around the crying girl, patting her back and trying to comfort her as Neo rested her head on Cinder’s shoulder. Neo hugged Cinder back, clutching her tightly as her tears fell on the older woman’s dress. They stayed like this for the better part of a minute, by which point Neo had calmed down. Cinder helped her to her feet and tried her tears on her sleeve, gesturing with her other hand to Salem’s building in the distance. Neo nodded, staring at the ground with tear stained eyes, and the two began silently walking back.


	2. Remembrance

Back in Cinder’s room, the two sat down on the bed. Cinder held took a pen and notepad from the bedside table, and began writing. She had considered calling Emerald in, but since Neo had even less of a voice than Cinder, her presence would be dubiously useful. She handed the note, which read “Do you want to talk about him?” to Neo. She sniffed and nodded, pushing it back to Cinder. “I miss him too you know. Roman was a jerk, but he was a charming jerk.” She wrote. Neo nodded, starting to cry again. “I know he meant a lot to you. I can’t imagine what I would do if it were Emerald or Mercury instead. They’re like family to me.” Neo took the pen and, in a shaky hand, wrote “I miss him so much. He was so kind and...” her writing trailed off as she broke down, clutching Cinder in tears. Cinder held her close and wrote “He was a crook and a liar, but at least he was honest about it. He was good at his job too. I’m glad I got a chance to work with him.” Neo wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, grabbing the pen. “He was also so kind to me. He bought me this outfit, did you know that?” Cinder shook her head, and Neo continued. “He took me shopping in Atlas years ago. He said I deserved to look as good I fought.” Cinder smiled and wrote “And here i thought he was a miser like every other thief i’ve ever known.” “Oh no! He always made sure his employees were well dressed.” “I wonder why? It must have been expensive.” “He told me ‘Looking this good isn’t a crime, but it really should be.’ Roman always tried to keep his work classy.” Cinder chuckled. “That certainly sounds like him. I would make a crack about him being vain, but have you seen the stuff I used to wear?” Neo giggled and replied “That dress was sure something. Tell me, were you trying to look like a streetwalker?” Cinder laughed and wrote “You noticed! I was worried I was being too subtle.” After a minute of quiet laughter, Neo took the notepad again. “Speaking of which, I have to ask, did you and Roman ever...you know?” Cinder shook her head. “No. I understand why you might think it, but I wasn’t interested.” “You did flirt with him a lot though.” Cinder nodded. “Can you really blame me though? Roman was witty and handsome. Honestly I probably would have bedded him if I was at all interested in men.” Neo shrugged. “It’s just as well you aren’t. I probably would have had to kill you.” Cinder looked at Neo, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Neo simply smiled, looking into Cinder’s eyes.

Cinder cleared her throat and wrote “So, what about you? Was he your man?” Neo shook her head. “I loved Roman, but not like that. He was more like my big brother.” She sighed wistfully. “I just wish i could have told him.” Cinder patted her shoulder. “I’m sure he knew. You were about the only person he seemed to like.” “I know he knew, I just wish i could have said it.” Neo hung her head. “Sometimes I hate this.” She gestured to her throat. “I know how you feel. It can be so frustrating.” Cinder clenched her fist violently. “I still can’t believe that little brat did so much damage to me.” She sighed and wrote “Oh well, i guess all I can do is carry on.” “And kill her?” Neo asked. Cinder smiled and put an arm around Neo. “Maybe. Speaking of killing people though, i’ll have to introduce you to Tyrian.” “Who?” “He’s one of the people I work with. Personally I don’t think he’s all there, but he seems like someone you would like. You both seem to enjoy violence.” Neo shrugged. “Don’t you?” “No, actually. I’ve killed my share of people, but i’ve never actually enjoyed it. Why do you?” Neo thought for a moment. “It’s just so exciting! You know, there’s this wonderful tingly feeling.” Cinder shook her head. “No, I don’t know. I’ve never felt that. Oh well, I suppose it helps if you enjoy your work.” “’It’s not work if you love it.’ Roman said that a lot.” Neo giggled and wrote “I guess i’ve been unemployed my whole life.” Cinder laughed with her. “So, who else do you work with?” Neo added. “Well, there’s Hazel, Watts, and Salem. Hazel is ok I suppose, he’s a bit boring though. Too calm and quiet to be good conversation. Watts is, well, a pompous jerk. And that’s putting it lightly. And Salem is my boss. I’m sure she’s great company, but honestly she scares me.” Neo fell over backwards, laughing. Cinder sighed and folded her arms, looking rather annoyed. Once Neo had regained her composure she wrote, her writing still a little jittery from the occasional chuckle “You? Afraid? This whole time I thought you were fearless!” “I am! I’m not afraid of any man or Grimm. There’s something just...wrong about Salem though. Even the Grimm do what she says.” Neo took a deep breath, calming herself down. “Wow! She must be one heck of a person to do that.” Cinder shrugged. “I don’t know, I really don’t. All I know is that I want to stay on her good side.” The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until the silence was broken by a yawn. “If you don’t mind, I think i’ll go to bed.” Cinder wrote. “It’s been a long day, and it’s starting to get late.” Neo nodded and stood up. “I should get some rest too. Goodnight Cinder.” Cinder waved goodbye to her as Neo walked out the door.

That night Cinder was awoken by someone knocking on her door. Cinder climbed out of bed in her nightgown and walked to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened it to see Neo in her underwear, wrapped in a blanket, with a note in her hand that read “I can’t sleep. Can I come in?” Cinder stood aside and beckoned her in, closing the door behind her. She sat down and wrote “Is something wrong?” Neo nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” She shook her head. “I’m just lonely.” Neo replied. “I’m not used to being on my own.” Cinder smiled at her. “You don’t have to be. I’m happy to spend time with you.” Neo smiled softly. “Thank you.” Cinder smiled back at her. “I get lonely too sometimes, Even with Emerald and Mercury.” “At least we can be lonely together.” Neo gave Cinder a hug and the two crawled under the blankets. Cinder tossed and turned, staring at the ceiling as time passed. She glanced over at Neo, who was also wide awake, and slapped her own forehead. “And now I can’t sleep either.” she wrote, passing the note to Neo. Neo laughed and sat up, rummaging through the bedside table and pulling out a deck of cards. “How about a game to pass the time?” Cinder nodded, sitting up as well. Neo moved across the bed, sitting opposite Cinder and shuffling. She dealt them each five cards, and Cinder tossed a note across which landed on top of Neo’s hand. “We don’t have anything to bet, do we?” It read. Neo grinned, slipping one of the straps of her bra down her shoulder. Cinder chuckled, nodding and picking up her cards. Within minutes Neo had Cinder down to her panties without having to take off anything herself. Cinder was certain she was cheating somehow, but then again it wasn’t worth complaining. Besides, she finally had a good hand. She set her cards down with a smirk on her lips. A full house, aces and tens. Neo feigned sorrow, looking down with disappointment on her face as she reluctantly showed her cards. Cinder’s jaw dropped, and she stared at Neo’s hand in disbelief. A heart flush. She looked up at Neo, who now wore a smug grin, back at her cards, and growled quietly.

Neo leaned back and gestured, telling cinder to get on with it. Cinder stood up, covering her chest with one arm, and turned away from Neo. She flipped her fingers under the waistband and pulled down her panties, bending over as she did so. Neo whistled and clapped, grinning ear to ear. Cinder blushed, a smile forming on her lips. “Why not have a little fun with this?” She thought, standing up and slowly turning. She placed her hands behind her head and threw her chest out, tossing her hair back and strutting up and down the room to Neo’s applause. Neo grabbed the notepad, tearing off page after page and showering Cinder in paper as she posed, laughing merrily the whole time. Cinder climbed back onto the bed, crawling over to Neo. She stopped with her cheek touching Neo’s and said in her ear. “I’ve shown you mine...” followed by a night nip to her earlobe. Neo swallowed nervously, her mouth opening in surprise only to be pressed against Cinders as the older woman slipped her tongue inside. Cinder put her arms around Neo, holding her in a kiss and undoing the catch on her bra. She broke the kiss just long enough to swiftly pull it off, and as Neo tried to cover herself Cinder used the opportunity to push her onto her back and yank her panties off as well. Neo squirmed a little, but Cinder grabbed her wrists and held them together, pinning her and kissing her again. After a few seconds Neo relaxed, returning the kiss and wrapping her legs around Cinder’s waist. Cinder ran a hand up over Neo’s thigh, trailing over her side. Cinder released Neo’s wrists, rolling them over onto their sides and moving up a little to put her chest level with Neo’s face. She grabbed Cinder’s breasts, licking one of her nipples softly before taking it into her mouth to suck on it. Cinder gasped and sighed, holding Neo close and grabbing her ass. She squeezed and rubbed, giving Neo a light spank while she dragged her fingernails lightly up her spine. Neo shivered, squeezing Cinder’s breasts firmly and moving up a little to bite her neck. She nipped roughly, sinking her teeth in as hard as she could without breaking the skin, making Cinder groan quietly. Cinder pulled back, lying down with one of her hands behind her head and her legs open. She winked at Neo and beckoned her over with a finger. 

Neo licked her lips, crawling over and placing her hands on the older woman’s hips. She leaned in, gently dragging her tongue up over Cinder’s slit over and over. Cinder closed her eye, exhaling happily as she focused on Neo’s tongue. Neo spent several minutes licking, slowly trailing her tongue across Cinder’s lips and running in circles around her clit while she rubbed her inner thighs. She stopped abruptly, pausing for a second before shoving two fingers deep inside Cinder. Neo fingered her hard and fast, giving her clit a firm lick with each pump of her fingers. Cinder breathed heavily, letting out a loud gasp, arching her back and clenching down on Neo’s fingers as she came. Neo pulled her fingers out, licking them clean and sitting up. She locked legs with Cinder, pressing their slits together and pumping her hips. Cinder moved with her, rubbing against Neo and moaning in a soft, raspy voice. Neo slowly sped up, rubbing faster and breathing rapidly. Each time she bucked forward her clit bumped against Cinder’s, making both of them shudder. Neo came quickly, having worked herself up quite a bit eating Cinder out. She gritted her teeth and kept going however, trying to endure the increased sensitivity long enough to satisfy her partner. Cinder grew ever so slightly louder, rolling her hips with increasing fury while Neo bit her lip and shook from overstimulation. Finally Cinder came for her second time, and Neo collapsed onto the sheets. She crawled weakly up and snuggled against Cinder, lying face to face with her. The two kissed one last time and closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. The next morning Cinder woke up, finding Neo still sleeping soundly next to her. She carefully pulled herself away and got out of bed, dressing herself and grabbing one of the loose pieces of paper. She wrote on it the words “Thank you for last night. I needed that, and something tells me you did too.” and left it on the bedside table, looked back at Neo with a smile, and walked out to meet the day. A few hours later she reached back to scratch an itch and felt a note stuck to the back of her dress. Cinder sighed and pulled it off, wondering to herself which of the various jokers she worked with had decided to stick a “kick me” sign to her back. It had to be Mercury, that was just the sort of stunt he would pull. She flipped the paper over, and her mouth opened in surprise as she read the text, the words “I did. Last night was wonderful. I still miss Roman, but with you in my life I think i’ll be alright. Thank you.” Followed by a few words that had been scribbled over, but Cinder had a pretty good idea what they said. She turned the note over and wrote for a moment, walking off in search of Neo. She smiled, tucking it away inside her dress and walking off with a spring in her step. She ran into Neo a few minutes later, waving hello and meeting her smile. She passed her in the hall, sticking her note to Neo’s back and slapping her behind playfully. Neo jumped and looked at Cinder, who shot her a wink as she walked away, leaving Neo to discover the note and her four word reply. “I love you too.”


End file.
